


Ein Tag am Rhein

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Der Ring des Nibelungen | The Ring of the Nibelung - Wagner, Lohengrin - Wagner, Siegfried - Wagner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rivers, Summer, Swimming, Tickling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Es ist Sommer, unerträglich heiß, und Siegfried fühlt sich zu nichts anderem in der Lage, als am Rheinufer im Schatten zu liegen. Bei diesem Wetter kann man schließlich nichts anderes machen... oder?Aber Lohengrin hat da leider andere Ansichten. Und wenn es schon für Hausarbeit zu warm ist, dann kann man ja wenigstens Schwimmen gehen.





	Ein Tag am Rhein

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte habe ich vor 4 Wochen mal angefangen, und sie ist mir grade wieder in die Hände gefallen, und da ich irgendwie seit gestern ein Produktivitäts-Hoch habe, habe ich sie mal fertiggeschrieben. Auch, wenn es jetzt nicht mehr so gut zum Wetter passt ;)
> 
> es ist auch aus Faulheit nicht gebetat, tut mir leid, wenn es crappy ist xD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Es war ein heißer Sommernachmittag. Der Rhein rauschte in den Auen, Siegfried lag träge auf dem Rücken im Schatten einer Weide und döste, mit den Zehen im kühlen, tiefen Wasser. Er war müde, das kam von der Hitze, und dank seiner Müdigkeit fehlte ihm jeglicher Antrieb, irgendetwas zu tun. Er hoffte einfach, dass Lohengrin nicht allzu sauer sein würde, wenn er vom Einkaufen aus der Stadt zurückkam und er die Küche nicht ausgefegt hatte. Aber dafür war morgen sicher auch noch Zeit. Oder heute Abend. Oder irgendwann, wenn es kühler war. Diese Temperaturen ließen sich einfach nur im Schatten und hier am Wasser aushalten.

Insgeheim fragte er sich, woher sein Freund bei der Hitze nur die Motivation nahm, auch nur morgens aus dem Bett zu kommen. Lohengrin hatte nur gemeint, dass es in einer Rüstung noch sehr viel heißer werden konnte, hatte ihm lachend das Leintuch weggezogen und gemeint, dass in der Küche ein Kuss auf ihn warten würde, falls er es schaffen sollte, aufzustehen. Und mit dieser Aussicht hatte er sich dann nach einigen Minuten doch aufraffen können. Denn ein Kuss von Lohengrin war ihm so einiges wert.

Also war er aufgestanden, hatte sich unbekleidet in die Küche begeben, wo sein Freund bereits mit Brot und Käse auf ihn wartete, und einen missbilligenden Blick von Lohengrin kassiert.

„Du könntest dir doch zumindest etwas anziehen.“

„Zu warm“, hatte er gemurrt und sich an den Tisch fallen lassen. „Wo bleibt mein Kuss?“

Lohengrin hatte energisch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Erst, wenn du was an hast. Zumindest eine Hose.“

Siegfried verdrehte die Augen, ging aber doch zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um seine Hose zu suchen. Das war ein Punkt, in dem sie sich wohl nie einig werden könnten: Er hatte kein Problem damit, zumindest zuhause nackt herumzulaufen, während Lohengrin darauf bestand, dass er zumindest beim Essen zumindest eine Hose an hatte. Weil sich das eben so gehörte, fand er. Siegfried fand das zwar ein wenig unnötig, aber er fügte sich dann doch meistens.

Als er dann mit Hose in die Küche kam, bekam er endlich seinen Kuss und sogar eine liebevolle Umarmung von Lohengrin, und das entschädigte ihn dann doch für die Hose, die er trotz der Hitze trug. Lohengrin hatte ihm zugelächelt, als er ihm eine Scheibe Brot abgeschnitten hatte. Und er hatte ihm noch immer zugelächelt, als er ihn angewiesen hatte, die Küche auszufegen, während er in die Stadt reiten würde, um einzukaufen. Siegfried hatte unwillig das Gesicht verzogen, aber genickt, weil er genau wusste, dass er dafür noch einen Kuss bekommen würde, und dass es Lohengrin freute, wenn er sauber machte. Auch, wenn er es unnötig fand. Denn die Küche sah nach zwei Tagen wieder genauso unordentlich aus. Da konnte man sie, seines Erachtens nach, auch gleich so lassen.

Aber Lohengrin freute sich eben, wenn es sauber und ordentlich war, also hatte er den Besen in die Hand genommen, als sein Freund davongeritten war, und hatte einen halbherzigen Versuch unternommen, die Küche zu fegen. Er hatte aber bald aufgegeben. Es war einfach zu heiß, um auch nur einen Finger zu regen. Also hatte er den Besen wieder in die Ecke gestellt und war nach draußen gegangen, zum Rhein hinunter, hatte sich am Ufer des Flusses in den Schatten eines Baumes fallen lassen, und döste jetzt hier vor sich hin.

Auf einmal aber klatschte ihm kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und auf die Brust, Siegfried schreckte hoch und schüttelte seine blonden Locken aus. Empört sah er auf – und Lohengrin direkt ins sommersprossige, grinsende Gesicht.

„Hey! Was sollte das?“

„Ich dachte, vielleicht hilft das deiner Motivation ein wenig auf die Sprünge.“ Lohengrin ließ sich jetzt auch neben ihn ins Gras fallen.

„Meiner Motivation?“ Siegfried sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wozu denn?“

„Du hättest fegen sollen, Schatz. Schon vergessen?“

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ Siegfried sich wieder ins Gras fallen. „Naja… nein… doch… ich hatte keine Lust.“ Er seufzte und rieb sich das Wasser aus den Augen. „Es ist viel zu heiß. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du es überhaupt schaffst, aus dem Haus zu gehen. Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht wieder, dass es in einer Rüstung noch viel heißer ist, das glaub ich dir schon.“

Lohengrin lachte. „Ist ja gut, Schatz. Keine Angst, ich hetze dich jetzt nicht zurück ins Haus.“

Unwillkürlich atmete Siegfried auf. Er hatte genau das nämlich doch irgendwie befürchtet.

„Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du jetzt den Rest des Tages hier faul rumliegen kannst.“ Lohengrin beugte sich über ihn, gab ihm wieder einen Kuss und strich ihm dann leicht über die Rippen. Siegfried zuckte zusammen. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, dass Lohengrin herausgefunden hatte, wie kitzelig er war! „Nein, Schatz, wenn du schon an Land keinen Finger rühren kannst… dann kannst du zumindest mit mir schwimmen gehen.“

„Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“ Träge öffnete er ein Auge und sah Lohengrin an.

„Wieso?“ Der ließ wieder seine Hand über Siegfrieds Seite gleiten. „Ein Bisschen Schwimmen ist bei dem Wetter doch genau das richtige.“

Siegfried gab ein unwilliges Brummen von sich und wollte gerade anfangen zu erklären, warum er bei dieser Hitze am liebsten gar nichts tun würde, und warum er vielleicht darauf hoffte, hier im Schatten ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Aber Lohengrins Finger an seinen Rippen ließen ihn wieder zusammenzucken, und er wusste, dass er um diesen Abstecher ins Wasser wohl nicht herumkommen würde.

„Weißt du… du machst wirklich immer ziemlich witzige Geräusche, wenn ich das hier mache…“ Wieder waren Lohengrins Finger an einer gefährlichen Stelle, und Siegfried rollte sich zur Seite und setzte sich wieder auf.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut.“ Er strich sich seine feuchten Locken aus dem Gesicht, beugte sich vor und küsste Lohengrin auf die Lippen. „Dann gehen wir eben schwimmen.“

Er stand auf, zog seine Hose aus und wartete, bis Lohengrin sich ebenfalls entkleidet hatte. Dann packte er seinen Freund unvorbereitet an den Schultern, warf ihn ins Wasser und sprang dann selbst hinterher. Lohengrin schrie zuerst erschrocken auf, kam dann aber schnell wieder an die Oberfläche und tat sein Möglichstes, um Siegfried einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

„Das wirst du bereuen!“

„Das werden wir ja sehen!“

Fast eine Stunde verbrachten sie schließlich im Wasser. Die Strömung war an dieser Stelle zwar nicht besonders stark, aber dennoch mussten sie ein Stück zurücklaufen, bis sie wieder bei ihren Kleidern waren. Sie liefen Hand in Hand, und Siegfried warf Lohengrin immer wieder verträumte Blicke zu. Das kalte Wasser war angenehm gewesen, belebend, aber jetzt, da ihn die Sonne langsam wieder erwärmte, fühlte er sich erst recht schläfrig und wollte sich nur noch in den Schatten legen und schlafen.

Kaum hatten sie die Weide erreicht, unter der ihre Kleidung noch immer auf der Wiese verstreut lag, wie sie sie zurückgelassen hatten, ließ er sich auch schon wieder ins Gras sinken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und schloss die Augen. Lohengrin legte sich neben ihm auf den Bauch und strich ihm mit einer Hand durch die nassen Haare.

„Ich liebe dich, Schatz.“

Siegfried gab nur ein leises, zustimmendes Geräusch von sich.

„Wenn wir heute Abend nach Hause kommen, fegst du aber noch die Küche, ja?“

Aber darauf bekam Lohengrin keine Antwort mehr. Er lächelte und streckte sich, um Siegfried einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Unordnung hin oder her, er liebte ihn trotzdem. Auch, wenn er befürchtete, dass er heute Abend würde die Küche fegen müssen. Ganz hatte er die Hoffnung allerdings noch nicht aufgegeben: vielleicht würde er ihm eines Tages ja doch noch ein wenig Ordnungssinn beibringen können.


End file.
